Jump
by 8cheshirekat
Summary: Peter/OC "How can you have two!" "I don't know! Why are we yelling from a foot away!" "I don't know...."
1. Prologue: Jump

(Peter/OC) She came out of no where. She became close. But it's Samuel Sullivan who destroys her. He takes away everything she is. Now, she returns to Angela, beaten, battered, and alone, in the rain. But it's Peter she stumbles across. What could possibly make her so....

* * *

He kicked a trash bin. The rain was impossible. He couldn't do anything. He was stuck waiting for his mother to pick him up.

Peter looked up and sighed.

---

She jumped over a down trash bin and slid on the sidewalk. She felt her elbow slam hard into the ground. Slowly, she got up and held her elbow.

"Hey! Get back here!"

She gasped and ran off. She had to keep going. If she stopped, she wouldn't ever get up.

"I said stop!"

Around the corner. Around the corner!

She turned and jumped another down trash bin. She missed and her barefoot slipped on the trash can. She fell and felt someone catch her when she toppled forward. She groaned and looked up.

Peter was yelling something at her, but she couldn't hear him. She realized her skin was contacting his because her hand was touching his. She gasped and jumped back. Suddenly, she put a hand out and felt something.

"Are you okay?! Hey, are you alright?!"

"Witch! Get back here!"

She started backing up and when she saw him come around the corner she turned away from him. She bolted for the nearest fence. She reached up and her power allowed her to magnetically climb the fence. She hopped off and attached to the bottom of the fire escape. With only one hand. She used the other to grip the rail. Pulling herself up, she charged up the fire escape.

Peter watched her. That was.... amazing.

"You! Did you see a girl go down the alley way just now?!"

He shook his head.

"You're the one Samuel said was special."

"Yeah. I think so."

"Did you see a girl with a magnetic right hand?! She can attach herself to anything metallic that way. Did you see her?!"

"No."

The man ran off, his hood still up. Peter watched him go and suddenly felt the metal clasp on his bag rise. He looked up.

She was holding the edge of the building overhead with her right hand. She saw Peter looking and jumped.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Mine

Peter didn't know what to do! He just threw his arms out and--

WHAM!

The two of them fell into the street and a black limousine skidded to a halt, just feet from them. The girl threw her head back and hissed in pain before she slid off Peter. She got up, holding her left elbow and standing like her left leg was hurt or badly broken. She gave Peter a once-over before she limped to the side and sat down. She rolled up her pant leg to see how bad it was and she groaned.

Peter ran over and tried to help support her leg. It was broken through and through. "Hold still, let me help.

She put her head back. The light from the overhead illuminated her and Peter saw her for the first time. Dark brown hair, from the rain, and steel gray eyes. He skin was ivory with a tinge of copper laced in. She was nimble, probably a performer, and she had a scar that lead from just above her jaw line to somewhere under her shirt on the left side. It was as if she were some kind of strange creature, because Peter noticed her right hand was almost white, as compared to the rest of her exposed skin.

"What's your name?" Peter asked, his paramedic skills kicking in.

"I-Illius Cae-Caesar." She grabbed her knee with her right hand and her knuckles turned white. "I-I live o-on the st-streets. I don't h-have any insurance t-to pay f-for this."

"Don't worry. I'm off duty." He smiled and started to slowly realign her broken bones. "Let me take you to a hospital."

Illius suddenly grabbed Peter's arm. "No, I n-need to see An-Angela P-Petrelli. It's im-important."

Peter's eyes widened. His mom? What else was his mother involved in?!

"Peter!"

"Mom, help me get her to the hospital! She's got a broken leg."

Angel stopped dead in her tracks. "Peter, get away from her!"

"Angela!" She staggered to her feet. "An-Angela, I n-need your help." She reached out her right hand and Peter saw something he wasn't expecting.

Angela's hand met Illius'. As soon as there was contact, Illius collapsed, her eyes rolled back into her head. Peter fell beside Illius and picked her up. He loaded her into the limo as Angela followed him. She touched Peter's shoulder. "I'll be sure to pay for this."

---Samuel---

He growled. That wasn't the idea!

"How could you _lose_ her?! She's not hard to find."

There was a silence and Samuel shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'll just leave her be. She'll come crawling back to me, eventually. I need her here to be part of my family. She needs a real family, someone who cares enough to want her around. Unlike Mrs. Widowed Petrelli."

Samuel looked down at his hand. He slowly crushed the stone in his hand.

"After all, her second power is nothing like her original power. I want to witness her real power. I'll make her my own."


	3. Chapter 2: Dislodged and Disassociated

Eli watched from outside the hospital room.

Illius was hooked up to monitors and Peter assisted them in getting her leg and arm checked. But when he saw the x-rays, Peter's jaw dropped.

Angela sighed and her head dropped. "Peter, let me explain--"

"Why is her elbow severed from it's joint but she can still use it?!"

"Well, it's not severed. There's a muscle strand holding it there." Angela touched Illius' arm. "This girl saved your father and me and Nathan while he was still alive. She saved you first, but we were in danger as well. You see, Illius has a power."

"Yeah, she's magnetic."

"No, her deceased twin brother was magnetic. Illius isn't."

"How did Illius end up with magnetism if she's not a magnet?"

"That will be for Illius to say." Angela sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Illius saved us from a terrible car accident with her brother. The two of them pulled the car as it was falling over the edge and Nathan thanked them first. You were still sick. It was a nice, chilly night in September. She and her brother were homeless, because their parents feared them. You see, Illius' brother, Julius, could move metallic objects or be attracted to them with just a thought. But Illius had a greater power."

Peter crossed his arms. "Mom, is this going to turn into another Syler incident?"

Illius suddenly punched the side of her bed, breaking the rail down. She sighed. "Do you think I'd call for Angela if I was as messed up as Sylar? Look, I wanted her help because she's the only one I trust right now. Sullivan Brothers Carnival wants me to come and show off my powers. No way am I setting foot in that freak show."

"What?"

Illius lifted her left sleeve to show them her shoulder. "Samuel Sullivan branded me. He wouldn't let me go. I had to get away or he'd turn me into one of those mindless freak shows that he thinks are his family. He's messed up and doesn't need me, that guy needs a shrink." She let her sleeve fall. "Look, for all I care, you can shoot me full of truth serum or morphine or whatever you nurses inject us with to make us 'find our happy place', but I'm never going back there."

"Then why did you come here?"

"Because I...."

Angela touched Illius' shoulder. "Easy, you can tell us."

"Because I had a memory lapse. Something happened to me from three days ago until today. I woke up and I...."

Peter could fill in the blanks. "Why were you running?"

"A man named Eli was after me. He wanted to drag me back to the carnival. I'm not some freak show to be plastered on every flier, you know."

Peter nodded in agreement. "Alright. So, why are you so...."

He was silent when he saw her looking out the window. He stared at her. He noticed her fear and turned around. He had just turned when the door opened.

Without warning, the needles on the tray beside him flung themselves at Eli, who dodged every one of them. Eli spread out his clones to attack Illius, who threw her right hand out as a fist and the whole tray speared one of Eli's clones in the head. She didn't wait and grabbed a pair of siccors and stabbed the original Eli right in the shoulder. She picked up the IV pole and was about to throw that when Peter stepped in.

He used his physical strength to assist Illius' already started destruction. He tackled Eli as security came in. Peter had injected Eli with some morphine, so, he hoped that would hold down his multiplication ability for a while.

The adrenaline pumping through his veins was a bit overwhelming, but it vanished. He felt fine.

He looked at Illius, she broke eye contact instantly, but he knew she'd been staring intently at him just a second ago.

"Did you...."

"You can guess, but I'm not telling you," Illius said, kicking her casted leg against the side of the bed. She seemed to be checking something. She gently flexed her fingers and Peter was astounded to see her bend her arm enough to break the cast.

"You have super cell regeration?"

"No. If I did, then how do you explain your adrenaline low?"

Peter looked at her curiously. What was her power and how did it work?

"Keep guessing. Angela, I need a place to sleep until Eli is off my back. Can I house with you?"

"Certainly. You're always welcome in my home."

---Samuel---

"Lydia?"

"Yes, Samuel?" Lydia asked, coming to stand nearby.

"Lydia, I need you to tell me where she is, please. I want to be able to see her again."

Lydia nodded. As she sat down, she was grateful she was able to wake Illius. She moved her hair aside and gently closed her eyes. '_Illius, be safe, wherever you've landed. Don't come back here, please. You don't belong here, under this strange roof._'


	4. Chapter 3: From Nowhere

Lydia was perched on the top stair of her trailer. She quietly waited for Eli to leave before she touched her shoulder, where Illius' face had appeared. It was a bad omen, but Lydia couldn't tell a lie. Her desire to know people came from Samuel, and she hated it.

Illius must be kept away from Samuel.

That was Lydia's motivation.

---Illius---

She poked her head out the window and saw a straight drop into some thorny bushes. Pulling back, Illius looked around. There had to be SOME way out! She didn't want to be around Peter, with all his guessing and what-have-yous.

She slowly opened the door and realized Peter wasn't out there. She could smell pot roast from downstairs somewhere. It was lunch time. She snuck down, into the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich that was lying on the counter and headed out the back door.

"Where are you going?"

She froze mid step and turned around.

Peter was leaning on the wall beside the door. He was wearing his paramedic uniform, meaning he was currently off duty, but was on call for the next disaster.

"Out. Can I walk? Or is that outlawed?"

Peter pushed off the wall and came up to her. "There's something I don't get."

"What's that?"

"If you're so determined to leave, why did you come here in the first place?"

"Angela is like the mother I've never had. Besides, she said Arthur is buried somewhere around here. I wanted to go say hello to him."

"Don't."

"Ah, well, if it was that easy, then I'd like that." Illius sighed and turned to walk away.

Peter's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. When he tried to absorb her left-hand's power he felt something make him drowsy. "What...?"

She sighed and gently pulled his hand off and he was fine. She held onto his hand until he was stable and let her fingers explore his palm. "My power is too strong to be captured. I'm a threat without Arthur's help. Even when he's dead, he can help me."

"Why?"

"Arthur told me, once upon a time, that I had a gift. This gift of mine is to save someone. I've wasted my life trying to save my brother's life. He passed away last year and I was happy to know that he was at peace, finally. They gave me his arm as his gift." Illius raised her right hand. "But it was an almost perfect fit. They can't put cartilage between my bones to form a joint with his. But I've managed."

Peter tried to imagine having Nathan's arm. He gave a little shudder. "That's creepy."

"Well, Arthur's been right about me thus far. He said I would meet a villain that I would run from. He told me I'd have a lasting memory to hold onto. But the one thing he hasn't told me is who it is I can save before my powers consume and destroy me."

"Illius, did my father really say that kind of stuff to you?"

"Yeah." Illius' fingers gently gripped Peter's wrist. Suddenly, there was a rush of air and Peter felt it coming from her.

"Hey!"

He heard windows rattling on the wall behind him and trees groaning in her wake. There was dust and bits of stone flying away from her. But her gentle grip on his wrist was strong enough to hold him close.

She let go and Peter collapsed, panting.

"Do you want that power, Peter?" she asked kindly, helping him breath.

Peter looked up. "What? That wasn't real?"

"No. It's what I wake up to every morning. It's not pleasant, trust me, but it helps me understand that I'm still just human." She smiled sadly, looking down at her contact with Peter. "If I touch someone, I feel like I can destroy them. I've done it only once before. I'm not happy. Never will be. Nobody likes me enough to be around me, except Angela."

Peter stood up and took her wrist. "C'mon, I'll show you where they buried my father." He had to do something. She was such a sweet girl, but was tormented by a power she didn't want, it sounded something like what Clair had always said. Peter tried to pretend he didn't care. He really wasn't in the mood to be the good friend, but he decided she could be lying to him through her teeth. He wasn't the good friend, he was the guy who thought she was lying right out.

'_What brings you here, Illius? Why did you come to me now?_' Angela stood by the window, her heart sinking. '_Don't take Peter away from me just yet. Please don't take Peter._'


	5. Chapter 4: Ordinary Wish of Home

Illius looked out of her canopy bed at the door before she closed all the curtains on the bed. She pulled her shirt off and her white tank top settled around her mid-section. She used a mirror to look at the bruise on her lower ribs. She pulled the tank top down and slid the mirror off the bed to the floor. She pulled back and looked at her arms. The scar on her elbow and the discoloration of her forearm always freaked her out.

She closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. She opened her eyes wide and stared intently at the bruise on her wrist and forearm from her encounter earlier in the day with Eli.

The bruises began to vanish. It looked almost like they were bleeding away.

She sucked in air after it was gone and flopped into the pillows, panting. Her power sucked. She sat up and and raised her hands so her lungs could suck in more oxygen. She was breathing too hard and started to feel light headed.

'_Hold your breath, count to ten, let it go. Focus on what you want. Wish for it with all your being. But you won't breath during that time. If you do, your heart will stop. A wish costs you something. So, wish wisely._'

Illius punched her pillows into a little mound and curled up next to it. She was too tired to do anything else. Slowly, her eyes drifted closed. It was sad, she was tired from her power.

---Peter---

"Mom, just tell me! How can she conjure up such a wind?"

"She can't. Her power is different. It's too strong and costs her too much."

"What do you mean? Why can't you tell me?"

Angela turned on Peter. "She came back because she wanted to see Nathan. She and Nathan were together for a short time."

"Did you tell her you killed Nathan?"

"I did...." Angela stopped, looking over Peter's shoulder in shock.

Peter turned to the stairs and his blood ran cold.

Illius was spilling blood from her lips and her nose looked broken.

But then it faded.

Angela breathed and leaned on the nearest wall. "We feed her powers. When Illius sleeps, if we feel pain or suffering, she displays her power. If we feel joy and happiness, she allows us to feel what we did in that moment."

"Is that her power?"

"No, it's a fraction of it. Illius is the one who caused the tsunami that took out most of New Orleans. She creates disasters when she's not stable. For Illius, being stable means having somewhere to run to, someone to run to so she can let her troubles flow. For now, I am. Until she finds someone who'll listen."

"Mom, just tell me!"

"You want to know?"

The duo looked at the stairs.

Illius was sitting on the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

"If you'd like to tell." Peter walked towards her.

Illius lowered her hands to reveal that her eyes were violet through and through. The whites of her eyes were even violet.

Peter suddenly stopped mid-step. His will to come up the stairs to her had vanished.

"My power is...." Illius blinked and suddenly looked thoughtful.

Peter heard her taking deep breaths.

Illius sighed and put her elbows on her knees and propped her chin on her hands. She smiled. "My ability is the power to wish. Whatever I wish will come to pass. I can wish someone dead and they'll die how and when I want. I can wish good fortune and wealth on someone when, where, and how I want. I can wish a city to disappear and it will vanish when I want it to. I can wish a baby to survive a miscarriage if I wished." She smiled broadly at Peter.

Peter understood it then. "You wished your brother's arm to work for you and it did. You wished for my adrenaline to cease. You wished for my mom and father to survive with Nathan during the crash."

"Yes."

"And that's why Samuel wants her around. She can wish him stronger."

"There are a few barricades to my powers, though." Illius leaned back, her hands clasping her bare knees. She raised her hand and put a finger up for every barrier she spoke of. "One, I can't breath when I wish. Two, if and when I do breath, my heart will stop. Three, I must be willing and able to perform the wish. Four, I can't be touched when I wish. And finally, my power cannot be duplicated or copied." She sighed and put her hand down. "Isn't it great?"

Peter understood almost everything. "Just one more question...."

---Samuel---

"ELI! LYDIA!"

The duo entered Samuel's little tent.

"She's here. She's coming home, I can feel it. Somethings bringing her back to me. She'll be home soon, make her welcome when she comes back. But this time, let's see if we can't make it feel more like home." He smiled broadly. "I want her to see that she's perfectly fine here."


	6. Chapter 5: Carnival Family's Safety

Peter looked over his shoulder as Illius lead the way. "Are you sure we're going the right way?" he finally asked, turning around.

"Well, if we aren't, then the compass is wrong." Illius touched her shoulder again. She took a deep breath and Peter stopped, watching her closely for any signs she might need air. She wished for the compass to show her which way to go. "We're heading the right way," she finally said, breathing out. She choked then and doubled over.

Peter automatically recognized the coughing sound and gave her back one good whack, which caused her to hack some mucous out. "Better?" he asked.

"Much," she said, smiling at him. "Thank you." Illius was up-right and she wiped her chin with the back of her hand, her saliva shimmering across the surface.

"So, why are we going to Samuel again?"

"Because that's the only way I'll know exactly what he wants. Last night, when you touched my arm, I wished for you to have my powers. So, if anything should happen, you can make eight wishes. That's all I was able to allow." Illius smiled. "Because you don't have to stop breathing. I just wished for you to have eight wishes. You're just required to stare or focus upon what you want."

Peter looked at his hand. "You mean I can absorb your power?"

"Now, you can. But I'd prefer you wait until later, when we're set to run." Illius pushed aside some underbrush and brought Peter into a beautiful, sprawling meadow. She gestured to the carnival just on the other side of the garden meadow. Illius made her way to the carnival, being sure not to look at Peter, who was staring down the back of her head.

Why was he doing this again? Following her into a very unknown place where, at any time, he could lose his life.

"Peter?"

"Mm?" He tried to hide his unwitting need to do something else.

"You don't have to come, you know."

"Yeah. I know."

"Okay, just making sure you knew that." Illius moved some low hanging willow branches and tugged Peter's wrist. "This way, then."

Peter was drawn into the carnival and it took his breath away.

He'd been to carnivals before, but this felt different. It felt more like a home, a welcome home. Somewhere you ran home to after a harsh breakup or a sour argument with a friend. It was much different than the images he'd seen in those nightmarish futures. He stuck close to Illius so as not to be drawn into this "strange" world.

"Illius, my dear! You've returned." Samuel opened his arms wide as the carnival family spread out to welcome her.

"Ah, Samuel. I just came for something." Illius stood up-right and her body seemed to take on that of someone with authority. "I came for it and then I'm gone again." Peter saw her shoulders raise and knew what she was doing.

Samuel's pull to her will came swiftly. "You want to know what I wanted from you?" He paused. "I wanted you to wish me strong enough to protect my family. To make them well and safe."

Illius suddenly staggered back and Peter caught her. He slowly knelt down, letting her rest on him. He looked up at Samuel. For a moment, he wanted to yell at the man, but thought there was nothing he really _could_ say. After all, Samuel was stronger than him.

Illius slowly moved and soon she was sitting in the circle of Peter's grasp. "So, that was it." She took a deep, calming breath. She smiled at Peter and something about it made Peter realize, a second too late, that she was going to fight down Samuel. "Peter, run," she whispered.

With a shove, Peter was thrown away from her. He stood frozen for a long pause.

Illius tore the air with her magnetic hand and pointed it at Samuel. From behind him came two of the poles holding up a tent somewhere behind the man. She pulled her hand into a fist and turned. She made the motions like she was throwing something invisible. The poles rippled in the air and were stopped. Illius sucked in her breath and opened her pure violet eyes.

"The Marionette." She smiled. Suddenly, all the special ones were lying unconscious around her. She exhaled and spun around, pulling her hand up and then down. It looked almost like she was suppressing something heavy and under too much pressure. With a flick, she sent a huge torrent of molten metal from the earth at Samuel. "Peter, run!" she yelled loudly this time.

Peter obeyed, this time. As he turned away, he heard the earth shift.

He sped through the thick meadow and when he broke free of it's tangle of sweet aromas he was standing in his mother's garden. He could feel his breath coming in thick and hard. What was that?


End file.
